pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/R NRA Rage War
Here's an idea I had. Rickyvantof 10:57, 1 February 2008 (EST) :How does this fair against dp, since you wouldn't be able to cast NRA. Rah 11:03, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::There's a point... Just don't die, I guess. Maybe you can bring some armor with Radiant insigs, just in case. Rickyvantof 11:05, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::Weapon switch to an energy set. Paragon City 11:08, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::::Oh, yeah. Why didn't I think of that, lol. Rickyvantof 11:09, 1 February 2008 (EST) There, fixed. Rickyvantof 11:14, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::::For Quality of Life issues(As in, to make it easier and simpler for the player to not have to always focus swap), I'd add Radiant Runes to make your total energy equal 25(So that you can use Never Rampage Alone without needing a weapon swap if you have not died). The weapon swap will be needed if you get death penalty(Or low on energy midbattle). In fact, I'd have a Hammer weapon swap with +5 energy on it too, just because you can then switch to that without messing up your attacking in midbattle if you need to reuse it and you have 10-20% DP. Adding Radiant Runes to total 25 energy would make it a lot simpler, easier, and less annoying for the player to use this. Paragon City 11:22, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Okay, good idea. Feel free to change it yourself though. I don't exactly know what you mean with the hammer part and stuff. I'll add the Radiant bit.--Rickyvantof 11:50, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::Don't worry about the hammer part. That's something I'd do(Think of it as an advanced tactic) if I were to use a build like this, since I try to think ahead for every possible situation. It's not necessary if they have an energy swap set. Paragon City 11:56, 1 February 2008 (EST) :::Alright Rickyvantof 12:07, 1 February 2008 (EST) I tested it on Isle of the nameless. At rank 6, the zealous mod regained enough energy for the re-use of NRA. Specially when using Whirlwind Attack, gaining energy from multiple hits. Although, there's still the DP problem, which is why a +5 energy weapon is still kinda needed. With a sword, the energy gain would be even higher, when using sun and moon slash. Rickyvantof 11:20, 4 February 2008 (EST) :There, I rated it, but I still think that the 10 beast mastery is unneeded as NRA is powered by your sunspear rank, not beast mastery. I think since the pet damage is minimal, 8 is high enough which would be able to make your attributes 12+1+1, 10+1, and 8. Justing6 23:06, 21 February 2008 (EST) ::Fixing! Rickyvantof 00:55, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::For energy just bring a wand/offhand set with +30 en just for casting NRA 75.69.212.18 01:14, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::That's an option, yeah. But it would be easier and more practical not having to change your weapon set all the time. Rickyvantof 08:13, 22 February 2008 (EST) :I liek petz. Lawl at the name. 20pxIAm 18:04, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :I kno, rite? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Change in functionality Of Battle Rage, now ends if you use an adrenal skill. This affect this significantly? 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 23:07, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :This is probably the only build that is okay. XD "Save Yourselves!" is viable now, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:08, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Also NRA buff. Energy is not a big issue anymore now :O ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::This build should probably get looked at again. The buffs to Battle Rage and Never Rampage Alone have made this a much, much better build. It still has room for improvement I think and probably should get more votes to reflect the buff. Karate Jesus 13:20, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::IMO, move back to testing and sub in Save Yourselves. It can maintian it permanantly (almost) even at r1 Kurzick/Luxon. So vote wipe and revote with a build that maintains SY as well if not better then an imbagon. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:45, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::SY! should still be subbed for Whirlwind. SY! is maintainable (I'm R4 kurz) and is much more useful than whirlwind. Karate Jesus 22:02, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Also the build needs to be cleaned up. There's no reason to use a +5 en axe anymore or a zealous axe. Energy management is no where near a problem. Karate Jesus 22:06, 20 August 2008 (EDT) Edited the build I hope it's ok that I edited it. Here are the changes I made and I think they all reflect the best interest of the build: *Added Save Yourselves to original build and variants. SY! is maintainable in this build and it benefits greatly from using it. *Executioner's Strike changed to Body Blow (Body blow cost 1 adren less, does the same damage, and has a chance to add deep wound) *In the Sword Variant, I replaced Severe Artery with Ear Bite (more damage, same adren cost, also inflicts bleeding). Replaced Sunspear Rebirth with Res Sig (only 3 PvE skills allowed per build). *Added a Hammer Variant. Build can do KD about every 3-4 seconds and adds Weakness and Deep Wound. Another attack skill could be added to take advantage of the Weakness (several hammer skills cause more dmg if foe is weakened). But SY! would have to be removed. If anyone disagrees with the changes, please say why and feel free to revert to original build if needed. Karate Jesus 22:50, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :I don't think the build gains anything from switching to Body Blow since it will still take the same number of hits to charge it, and SY! should ideally be used on an imbagon, so I'd leave that in variants. --71.229 22:58, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::Why not Body Blow?, I think is a better question. Same amount of damage, less adrenaline (sure you have to hit the same number of times, but it technically can recharge faster on odd skill uses), and it has the chance to add deep wound. There's no reason not to use it. Also, you're not ALWAYS going to have an Imbagon with you and this build can maintain SY! better than an Imbagon can. The +100% adrenaline gain is pretty much permanent here as long as you hit an enemy twice. So why not let a warrior maintain SY!? Plus Whirlwind really doesn't do great damage. Karate Jesus 23:02, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, and SY! is maintainable in the sword variant even at R1. No Imbagon can do that. Karate Jesus 23:04, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::Body Blow has an uglier animation. :< :::Yeah, but builds are supposed to be written for ideal conditions, and WWA = more attack skill spam. And this maintains SY! a little worse than an imbagon. 1s attack and 200% adrenaline gain < 1.13s attack and 240% adrenaline gain that can be kept up 3/4 of the time and 200% adrenaline gain during the downtime (plus There's Nothing to Fear). --71.229 23:09, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Body Blow's animation turns me on. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:07, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::That's good to know. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:08{GMT}21-08-MMVIII ::::::I'd swap SY for WWA personally. I would also give some hero revive pet so i have an extra slot left. I wonder how good hero monks are at keeping a pet alive... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:26, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::@71.229, Imbagons have 240% adren gain for 45 seconds with a 15 second downtime. What I said, and I quote, "This build is better at maintaining SY!". I other words, there's no 15 second downtime like Focused Anger has. Sure 240% adrenaline for 45 seconds is great, but for 15 seconds you CAN'T maintain SY!. This build can. Even at R1, you can permanently maintain SY! as long as you have less than 16 seconds of downtime between fights (and if you do, so what? It only takes four hits to recharge it). In this build, you don't run the risk of having your adrenaline boost need to recharge. It's pretty much always recharged. Karate Jesus 13:18, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::gw:FGJ. You can easily maintain SY on an Imbagon. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:21, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If you use FA+FGJ+Aggressive Refrain you can. But this build can do it with 2 skills and at R1 allegiance, and without cracked armor. Come on, people. I know an Imbagon can maintain it if you tweak the original build, I'm just saying that this build obviously benefits from the fact that it can maintain SY! even at a low allegiance rank. That's all I'm saying. WWAalso, FGJ + FA + AR is standard for imbagons Imbagons also don't have to run up to another foe when their target dies, and the fact that they aren't in the frontline means that the +100 armor that doesn't affect them won't hurt as much. You'd also need 4 seconds of "SY!" to maintain it with this build. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:57, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Have you not read the buff? SY! lasts 4 seconds at R1 allegiance now. So, AGAIN, it's maintainable at R1. Karate Jesus 14:00, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I'll put WWA back in the original, but why Executioner's? You just said that the build should be made for ideal conditions and Executioner's does the exact same dmg as Body Blow and cost more adren. How is Executioner's better? Karate Jesus 13:58, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I meant instead of WWA. Also, better animation, so there. :P --71.229 14:00, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::So, no WWA at all? Just Executioner's right? Karate Jesus 14:01, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Your choice, it was just a thought. --71.229 14:04, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Whirlwind Attack should stay, tbh, you need AoE. Whirlwind Attack will also allow you to charge your attack skills faster. And about using Imbagons; sure they're nice to have, and I love my Imbagon, but if you can fit "SY!" on a couple physicals without ruining their builds, you get an extra player (at the cost of "There's Nothing to Fear!", but you can compensate with other skills), basically. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:06, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Ok, I put WWA in the sword and hammer variants and put Body Blow and Executioner's in the original. Mike, your point makes sense. AoE does help build adren, but it's not really needed to practically spam the axe attacks in the OB. Also, you can maintain SY! at R1 because it does last 4 seconds since the buff. Sorry to say that again, I just like being right. Karate Jesus 14:16, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :orite, I forgot about the buff. Too bad it didn't change anything for me because I'm r8. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:25, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yay narcissism! Anyway, I'm only R4 so I loved the buff. Still, nothing wrong with helping out people who aren't quite as spanktastically amazing as you Mike. Karate Jesus 15:03, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::I did nothing but AB for a year; they didn't miss out on much. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:07, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Lol, speaking of which, when are we getting new AB maps? Never? Karate Jesus 15:08, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Oh, WWA is in the variants of the OB now, btw. If enough people think that should be changed, I will change it. Tbh, since I play more HM I prefer to spam high dmg skills against one enemy, but some people prefer to spam WWA to keep up adren (which is not hard to keep maxed). Karate Jesus 15:14, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :It isn't just about adrenaline; you'll actually deal more damage because you're dealing AoE. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:20, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Doing +18 damage to 3/4 foes is much better than doing +32/38 damage to one enemy. --Frosty 16:03, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::There's also the base damage, Orders, EBSoH, Winnowing, GDW, SoH and any other physical buffs that say AoE iz bettur. WWA could also charge any other adrenal skills if you hit 4 foes. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:26, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Aight, the OB is now reverted back to normal, with SY! in the variants. I'm going to leave the sword and hammer variants as they are cuz I think they are pretty good like that. 75.61.32.166 17:17, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Changed the note about SY being maintainable at 1 to maintainable at 2, considering you cannot get the skill until r2 at least. justing6 00:29, 25 September 2008 (EDT) possibly revive pet instead. it may take longer to rez and u gotta stand on pet but you can rez team members pets and its 5e cheaper.--JRyan 03:57, 26 November 2008 (EST) Add "Save Yourselves!" to Main Build It's maintainable and with the increased movement speed from Battle Rage you can reach the next target without much trouble. Also good for tanking like a warrior should because the increased armour focuses their fire on you. IMHO it's the best use for this build in PvE. I just took out the res. 58.106.143.130 05:43, 26 December 2008 (EST) SY for SS Rebirth Sig imo. far better to have a team with +100 armor than a team with one more res, especially if that one res is coming off the frontline. other than that this build is actually pretty cool. 09:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :People here generally are fag and assume you take an imbagon but that's not even a half bad suggestion. I'd say keep it as a vraiant though. Brandnew. 09:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) on brawling headbutt in the hammer bar It would end Battle rage, it's a touch skill, not an attack. Maybe Counter Blow >pulverizing>Whirlwind or hammer bash. Stuff in PvE always attacks, even casters, so counter blow should work as a starter KD even with it's condition. :As you probably figured out by trying to delete your comment, the description is wrong. It only ends on non-adrenal skills now. - 09:37, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hammer/Sword Varients.. Should be removed, they're terribad imo. PVX-Zyke 03:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I don't think the sword variant should be removed cause I use it and it's pretty freakin awesome I soloed a level 24 and two level 20's with 30%dp Well I showed up a little late for things and i got here after the sword variant was taken out. I just made my own by replacing Executioner's Chop and Dismember for Standing Slash and Galrath Slash for the damage it it worked great. --Arc77 9:15, 28 May, 2009 (EST) I tried using Steelfang slash with brawling headbutt for a crippled (Steelfang is not spammable) non-elite version of Dragon Slash with the sword variant of this build to maintain SY. Goldenstar's vote No idea what the story is, but that vote seems to be aimed at torpedoing the rating. Granted, this isn't as focused as most good warrior builds like Earth Shaker or Triple Chop, but it *is* effective in PvE (which is what it's tagged as) and it's fun to play. It doesn't deserve to be toasted by across-the-board 1's in my opinion. Jimbo321 10:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Varients After screwing around with this build a decent amount I think my favorite version uses Brawling headbutt > Low Blow > Body Blow. I also run D chop as my utility. This provides epic damage, and with double adren gain + IAS you can do it over and over.I heal if you shut it 07:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) It seems like this build would lend itself well to Brawling Headbutt -> Steelfang Slash -> Rinse and Repeat shenanigans. -Wings of Peace Weapon Of Aggresion? Gives you the same 25% IAS and doesnt require you to have a pet. only downside is that nobody can cast splinter weapon on you without canceling it.Ajsnuker 22:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :No. Especially after the "pets are tanks in pve" update. The only downside you listed is a good enough reason to not run it in the first place.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 00:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::This is called W/R NRA Rage War you took out the most important part of the build the skill NRA, I think this Variant should have its own page. Rothus83 18:48, 6 September 2009 (EST Comfort Animal Buff One extra skill slot. Hawt. Vitharrr 17:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Optionals Are there any viable ones other that Body Blow? And how would Cyclone axe work? I know it would end battle rage, but you should only be using it in a situation with 4 or more enemies anyways, so BR should end up being recharged immediately anyways... Might be energy intensive without a zealous axe though... Kurotou Shadestryke 20:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Not terrible thoughts. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, thanks? I guess that's a thumbs up then? Cause as of right now, the only variant listed is sunspear rez... which doesn't even work due to already having 3 PvE only skills... sooo... yeah Kurotou Shadestryke 20:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) sooo its got 5-5's, 2-2s, and a shitload of other votes. should it be in good still, or great/trash? Gringo 21:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I say "Good". It's not a terrible build for regular PvE. It's not like people are vq'ing with this (at least, I hope not). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:14, 23 November 2009 ::i mean it looks good to me (bulls/frenzy/shock is more energy intensive then NRA), but i don't pve, and once jake makes up his mind he wont change it. Gringo 21:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::^. I talked to him on MSN before he did it. He got a little carried away with the trashing it thing. I don't see any reason for it to not be in good. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:17, 23 November 2009 ::::because he never half-niggers anything, he goes all out. Gringo 21:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Btw, I'd like more feedback on this. Jake seems to think NRA is terrible, and he probably PvE's more than me (not exactly hard to do). So, any other opinions? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:20, 23 November 2009 :i dont pve but i can tell you that this bar is certainly not as energy intensive as he makes it out to be. looks like it can spam damage and deep wound, not sure why hes out to kill it. Gringo 21:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::why this this trashed? The Dps is oh so high & SY spam is so nice, WE may be nice but it functions differently than this build.. ZzZzZzZzZ. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 22:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and you need oprx rank 5 to keep up NRA up definitely without losing energy, and thats without zealous axe. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 22:36, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::^. 21*(2/3)= 14 2/3. so you'd actually have to wait half a second to not lose energy. ;) Point is that jake is a shitter and this ownz though. Thomas Dutch 22:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I restored enough 4.8's to put this in Good. Imo, Jake got a little carried away, but I could always be wrong. Jake knows that if he wants to dispute it he can MSN me, but I think "Good" is an acceptable place for this build to be. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:42, 23 November 2009 :This build is unique and can't be compared to WE, I wouldn't even mind seeing this in Great, running htis with a dire pet is GG →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 22:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, I don't think it's worthy of "Great". And any warrior axe build can be compared to WE. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:56, 23 November 2009 :::ehhh, imo I'd run this over WE axe idk if thats just me, but yah im in love with spamming SY. :) →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 22:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::brave. also should be in good because it gives you a real excuse to take a pet. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 23:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::useful in 4 man areas where you need meatshields. pretty useless in 8 man since pets only have 480 health even with the damage reduction they will die easy. I use we with it without energy problems. WE really is better since you can spam power attack and cyclone axe faster then adrenaline skills. It's still an excuse to run around with a rainbow phoenix though--Relyk 23:25, November 23, 2009 (UTC) People crying big damage Have you tried using power attack with asuran scan + orders? Forget even a scythe war (lolscyth max damage + aohm), even with an axe power attack + asuran scan immediatly render any other wars damage output inferior. Tack on the fact that it can maintain 33% IAS (flail, frenzy, boa) and pump out SY! without dropping (even w/o the orders bot you should have since you're playing a melee toon). Honestly this bar just cannot compare to . If you seriously have to satisfy your ranger fetish and bring a bad skill, just drop flail + PI for comfort animal + NRA (listed as variants on the WE page). But honestly, don't pretend for a minute that WE doesn't completely outclass battle rage in every way. This page should honestly be trashed since taking the variant listed above is already listed on the current WE page and provides for a better bar than this shitty battle rage crap--TahiriVeila 06:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ohmigawd, your build becomes instabad because you can't cancelstance. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:26, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::usrs? Also note i listed 2 other IAS that are better than NRA--TahiriVeila 14:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::notsrs, I'm just a "pvp"'r. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Archive? It has 3.70... [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']][[User Talk:Tyraelxy|'XY']] 21:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Why? It still works... quite well. Why would you archive it? Not a single skill on it was changed, so nothing should make it obsolete in any way... Sure, WE is better overall, but this allows a different playstyle and still works quite well Kurotou Shadestryke 21:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Because currently it's rated into trash, which means 1 of 3 things. 1) It gets trashed, 2) Archived, 3) Someone posts on the AN and votes are removed in order to save it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:37, 28 November 2009 :::Weak...but now it's not trash any more I guess [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']][[User Talk:Tyraelxy|'XY']] 19:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::its only worse rating cause name below me removed some 5-5-x votes cause she thinks this is bad. --Bluetapeboy 23:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) tahri veila (srry if i sadi ur name wrong) undo all the votes you removed cause u think this build is bad. if people think its great but u think it sucks dont just remove the votes. geez. --Bluetapeboy 23:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's not how it works. Either leave a comment on his talk page explaining why you think the votes should be restored or use the AN. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:12, 29 December 2009 :Most voters don't actually bother their head with what they're voting. If 1 or 2 decent names have voted above trash it'll instantly get a few 5-5's. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Vote Removal There's a few votes that are old and refer to Battle Rage's old form. SY being an adrenal skill will work without breaking BR, while some people voted down because of this. PVX-RustyTheMesmer 10:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :can you specify which ones exactly? i quickly scanned but couldn't see anything immediately wrong. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:29, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::WhiteAsIce's vote.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 12:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) this is really overrated--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk''']] talk 00:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC)